


Raising Away the Darkness

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: F/M, and the sun is a foreign concept to her, anyway, bah, kida was a child when the world ended, milo is very interesting, why is the second most popular ship with milo milo/rourke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: The world ends on a Friday.Kida is 2 768 years old and still a child, wide eyed, with soft hands, when her mother is swallowed by the light and her people are swallowed by the sea. Her father presses her close to his chest and watches as he loses his wife and his sight.





	Raising Away the Darkness

The world ends on a Friday.

Kida is 2 768 years old and still a child, wide eyed, with soft hands, when her mother is swallowed by the light and her people are swallowed by the sea. Her father presses her close to his chest and watches as he loses his wife and his sight.

“The gods were jealous of Atlantis”, he says. Kida braids his hair, her fingers still too clumsy to make a smooth braid and he kisses her knuckles. “So they sent the great flood to banish us down here.” He smiles. “We will live, my little one.”

Kida nods and grasps the crystal on her necklace. “Yes, Father”, she says.

 

She can barely remember the sun or the way it feels on her skin. The foreigner looks at her and his Atlantean is appalling. She corrects him and switches to Latin. He smiles, his glasses too big for his thin face. His hair is dark, as if he was a new born child. _How old are you_ , she wants to ask, but one of the others starts talking. “We come from the surface”, he says and Kida feels her heart drop at her feet.

She takes them to her father. The foreigner who speaks her language kneels aside her. The others stand.

“They have weapons”, her father says and takes her hand. “There is nothing they can teach us.” _It has been millennia_ , she wants to say. _I cannot remember what it is like not to live in lava._ Instead, she bows her head.

 

He must be _so_ young, his hair still dark, his eyes not yet blue. “You must be eight or nine _thousand_ years old”, he says and gapes and she shrugs.  
“How old are you?”  
He cleans his glasses. “I’m 32.” He puts his glasses back on. “So, do you have any idea how -”  
“No.” She furrows her brows. “I don’t.”

 

“Kida”, he says and she opens her eyes, her mother’s singing in her ears, her grandfather’s arm on her waist. _Don’t worry_ , she thinks and takes a step forward. Then the world goes black.

 

When she opens her eyes again, her hands are on his chest, his arms around her shoulders. The crystal’s light feels warm on her skin and she can feel her mother’s voice etched into her bones.

She hugs him, her voice still with her Kings, her Queens, her mother. He is thin and scrawny and so young, his hands soft and his eyes wide.

 

(When she is crowned, barefoot under the ceremonial gown, her skin still itching, the blue ink fresh and new on her face, he is next to her, and she takes him with her as she follows her father’s stone as far as she can.

She names him prince consort, when they marry, eight years later. He is the youngest wedded person in Atlantis.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i calculated her age :D
> 
> she's 8 650 years old when the movie takes place and milo is super young to every atlantean ever and kida had to fudge with the consent laws bc they do not apply to english scholars who haven't gone white yet
> 
> the title is the translation of Kida's name ^^


End file.
